


Unison Sex Drive

by DoctorDalek



Series: Flatmates of Doom [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Jokes, Domashipping, Humor, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: Valon is still brooding over the love-letter he's determined to give Mai while Rafael and Alister share the cockpit. If only Rafael could keep his hands off Alister...Funny and light-headed at the beginning before the story gets rather dirty...





	

Valon didn’t enjoy their flight back from a mission as much as he’d hoped.  
While Rafael and Alister got to share the cockpit he was forced to sit in the back of the helicopter.  
Also, he was still brooding over the love letter he was determined to give Mai.  
Well, if he ever got round to finishing it.  
Valon leaned forward, chewing on his biro and reading what he’d just penned.

_My fluffiest koala bear (Queensland koala of course, not the Victorian ones),_

_I’ve heard of your progress concerning your duelling skills._  
_Good on ya!_  
_I really wish we could get on the turps sometime together!_

Valon sighed while scratching another line on the piece of paper, which didn’t seem as romantic as it probably should have been since it was covered with scribbles and daubs.  
He gave it another try.

_Seeing you in your regular outfit really makes me wish I could clap my eyes on you in your swimmers.  
Oh, and could I make you my Mrs.?_

“No, Rafael, we’re not flying on autopilot, there’s no need to do that. Just keep your hands on the control column and not on my thighs and everything will be fine.”

It was very hard for Valon to concentrate on the matter in hand with all that bickering going on in the cockpit. Nevertheless he tried it again:

_I’m not the bloke usually looking for Sheilas but I couldn’t help but think of you any minute (well, at least every minute my mind isn’t occupied with card games and duelling to win but you’ll definitely understand that, since you’re a good looking girl with amazing boobs... and I don’t care if they’re bolt ons)..._

“I said the autopilot stays switched off. Stop switching it on! And give me back my coat, I’m freezing. No, you don’t have to lean over and warm me; I’d prefer my coat, thank you very much... No, no autopilot! Switch it off! Will you stop that?”

Valon couldn’t understand Rafael’s reply but could hazard a guess after Alister shrieked:  
“That’s disgusting! And don’t smirk at me like that... I said no autopilot! And how did you get my belt off this quickly? Give it back! I mean it! Valon, help! Valon!”

Valon sighed while he gave it one last try, even if it sounded needy:

_Dearest Mai... please, please, please...!_

His smudges were interrupted as the door to the cockpit burst open to reveal Rafael dragging a half-naked Alister behind him.  
“Valon!” Alister managed to shriek before Rafael gagged him with his own belt.  
He pushed Alister onto his stomach before treating Valon to a quick glimpse.  
“Mind if I go first?” he asked, baring Alister’s derriere.  
“Only if you tarp up,” Valon replied, quickly scrunching up the failed love letter behind his back, “It’s just not the same when you can feel that he’s already been used.”

“What do you mean, _used_?” asked Rafael.  
“You know, when he’s all soppy and leaking...” Valon mumbled, tugging impatiently at Alister’s second belt which kept him from fucking him thoroughly.  
“Don’t be so anal,” Rafael replied before burying his face in his hands, “You know what I mean, right?”

“Just give me a minute, will ya?” Valon begged with his trousers already off.  
“Why don’t we play a game to decide who gets to screw him first?” Rafael asked while grabbing Valon’s hands to keep them from fingering Alister.  
“I never thought we’d duel over Alister’s bum,” Valon replied.  
“Well, if you lost I could finally let the Seal of Orichalcos suck the soul out of your body, you randy bastard,” Rafael snapped angrily, fighting against the urge to pop a boner.

“Oh, I thought Alister already tried that,” Valon replied with a smirk on his lips while running his fingers through Alister’s hair, “You know, the sucking the soul out of the body thing...”  
“Obviously he failed,” Rafael growled.  
“Well, let’s give him another chance, eh mate?”

Having said that, Valon grabbed Alister’s head, removed the gag and guided his soft lips towards his pulsating erection. He stroked Alister’s hair tenderly, unable to bite back a smirk as he felt Alister drooling all over his twitching flesh.  
Valon caught his breath; Alister sure knew how to work this slinky little tongue of his around his shaft. “Greedy as always,” Valon whispered softly, his fingers blazing a trail over Alister’s jolting Adam’s apple. He caressed his neck, groaning unabashedly as Alister voraciously lapped at the first drops of his pre-cum, swallowing hastily.

Alister winced, his lips tightening around Valon’s throbbing cock.  
Valon lifted his gaze slowly, watching with mild disinterest how Rafael’s hands tightened around Alister’s hips as he shoved and pushed and squeezed his way into his velvety interior.  
Valon patted Alister’s cheeks encouragingly since Alister failed to commence pleasing his colleague’s painfully pulsing member.  
But again Alister stopped half-way through, his lips parting involuntarily as they released a quiet moan filled with pain and unsuspected pleasure.  
Valon elicited an unsatisfied grunt and slipped his slick cock back into Alister’s mouth. Pressing his palms against his temples he locked his head into position to thrust his hips forward and shove his aching cock against his palate.  
Valon penetrated his contracting throat violently, concentrating on stroking the back of Alister’s head in order not to take another glimpse of Rafael’s twitching body.

Since Valon wasn’t really into gay sex (except for the sex with Alister, but that didn’t count since anyone who wore revealing clothes like he did was begging to get raped, right?) he wasn’t really comfortable with shagging anyone with another male being watching. (Having another Sheila watching, well that was something else. Better two chicks than two dicks, eh?)  
Having sex with Alister while Rafael was going all the way at the same time still felt wrong and would, hopefully, never stop feeling wrong, but somehow Valon had to admit that watching Rafael pounding Alister was a bit of a turn-on.  
Getting down and dirty with Alister was alright but had bored the pants off Valon pretty soon. Sex with Alister wasn’t a challenge. It was a way of releasing pressure, though a quite uncomplicated one.

But Rafael, on the other hand... Rafael was a challenge. He posed a challenge every time.  
Rafael was daring and calculating and always far too composed, but somehow that made him attractive. Or, it was the fact that he was Valon’s counterpart, representing everything that he wasn’t and never could be which made Valon furious and would sooner or later, naturally, result in him being horny.

And so Valon couldn’t take his eyes off Rafael’s half naked body, intrigued by the harsh thrusts and painful penetration he was exposing Alister to.  
He felt his own member twitching delightfully as he stifled a cry at the back of Alister’s throat.  
He sunk back, releasing his grip on Alister’s temples before continuing to stroke his neck tenderly, enjoying the feeling of Alister’s throat stretching around his cock.

Valon moaned quietly, watching with misty eyes how Rafael poked his little red-haired sex toy, his own heart beating faster with every thrust.  
And then, being so close to his climax, Valon knew why he preferred Rafael to Alister:

Rafael showed no mercy.  
Rafael shagged Alister without much passion but with extreme determination. And with no remorse.

Valon often wondered whether it had been the years without any social contacts or interaction that had made Rafael so cruel and insensitive.  
And he wondered if Rafael would actually rape Alister in case he didn’t decide to change his mind on the subject of having sex with him, like he’d always done it until now.  
Alister always acted coyly at the beginning. Every time he’d ask Rafael to stop seducing him, even begging him to stop, but eventually he’d succumb.  
But would Rafael really care if Alister wouldn’t stop putting up resistance? If he wouldn’t stop saying ‘no’?

Either way, Valon wondered if he would enjoy watching him rape Alister.  
And that, he knew, was definitely _wrong_.  
But having sex with men was also wrong, so...

Valon decided to stop following the train of thought and instead getting hit and run over by it right away.

He grabbed Alister’s shoulders forcefully and pulled him closer, his nails digging into his alabaster skin until they drew blood. Valon closed his eyes as he let the sensation wash over him, the feeling of this incredibly tight little worn-out mouth sucking insatiably at his cock.  
The white-hot bliss now clouding his mind he felt his member pumping uncontrollably as he came inside of Alister’s mouth, moistening his dry tongue.  
Alister lowered his head slowly, dislodging Valon’s still twitching cock, and panted.  
He barely met Valon’s gaze before he starting to lap at his discharging limb.

“D’you want some more?” Valon whispered half-heartedly while caressing Alister’s neck, “...still so greedy...”  
Between his thighs Alister was gasping for air, shivering beneath his touch.

Alister winced before biting down on his lower lip. He stared fixedly at the floor, not daring to move a muscle. Slowly he turned his head, trying to read Rafael’s face out of the corner of his eyes.

“Are you done grooming him?” Rafael growled.  
He wrapped his hands around Alister’s waist and pulled him into his lap, transfixing him with his rock-hard cock. Alister squirmed on top of Rafael’s thighs, desperately trying to find a comfortable position and keep his member from slipping deeper into his aching anal cavity.  
“Stop that,” hissed Rafael as his hands darted forward, pinning Alister’s arms to his sides, “Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying it.”  
Alister growled quietly, unable to hide his embarrassment as he felt the blush rising.

Valon watched quietly as Rafael leaned forward, his head resting on Alister’s shoulder as he caught a glimpse of Alister’s neglected erection.  
Alister winced at Rafael’s hot breath in his neck. Rafael kissed his cheeks disimpassioned.  
As Valon reached for Alister’s twitching cock he found himself stopping in mid-motion at Rafael’s command.  
“Don’t touch him,” Rafael ordered, “he has to earn his pleasure.”  
Valon shrugged, too tired to narrow his eyes at Rafael; though he couldn’t help sneering at him.

Rafael continued to poke Alister brutally, lapping at the salty sweat trickling down his temples.  
“You always smell so nice when I fuck you,” Rafael wheezed, much to Alister’s embarrassment, loud enough for Valon to hear it as well, “It’s such a sweet scent... it’s like you’re begging for more.”  
Rafael stopped Alister’s hand as he was reaching for his own hurting hard-on.  
Alister’s eyes swivelled sideways to meet Valon’s gaze.  
He blushed some more as he saw his own needy expression mirrored in Valon’s eyes. And again there was this distant look on his face...

“No, you don’t,” Rafael buried his fingers in Alister’s hair and yanked his head upwards again, “You’re not sucking him off twice. And don’t even think about wanking him off, Valon.”  
“I’m just returning the favour,” Valon replied as he threw an angry look at Rafael, “And I’m not taking orders from you.”  
Having said that Valon moved closer, positioning himself between Alister’s spread legs.  
Rafael reached for Valon’s hair, pulling his head down. “If you really want to return the favour...” he added quietly.  
“Piss off,” Valon roared while pushing away Rafael’s hand.

Wordlessly he grabbed Alister’s pulsating member and gave it one or two experimental strokes.  
Alister stifled a yell, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation, and ejaculated onto Valon’s thighs.  
He barely winced as Rafael came in his sore cavity, the fluid slowly gushing out.

Alister averted Valon’s gaze as he adjusted a kneeling position, the warm cum still trickling down the back of his thighs.

“Keep him,” Rafael said while pushing Alister down on top of Valon, “You’re the cuddly type.”  
Valon rolled his eyes as soon as Rafael had closed the cockpit’s door behind him.

“You’re going clingy again,” Valon sighed, trying to escape Alister’s grip; but to his own surprise he found himself unable to remove Alister’s arm which he’d placed over his chest.  
Alister gave him a tired look. “You’re warm,” he whispered drowsily.  
Once again Valon sighed.  
Then he reached for Rafael’s coat and covered their cooling bodies with it.


End file.
